Randomised Danganronpa Ships
by FanGirls319
Summary: I found a site for teachers that sorts people into groups, so naturally I threw in the casts of DR1, SDR2, and NDRV3 to get some pairings. Then I made my cousin pick three from each randomisation. Now I'm writing fics for them. There's gonna be at least nine chapters, possibly more. The ships are weird sometimes. The fics take place in various aus. Bye from ya boi.


**A/N**

 **Okay so the first ship we chose was Byakuya X Shuichi. I decided to set this one in a regualr highschool au. Shuichi is an anxious boy, Byakuya is a loving prick. It's pretty fluffy and has a really open ending cause I thought it was the kind of fic that works with it. I could be totally wrong. Christmas break's coming up, so I'll be writing more or not at all, who knows. There are nine planned chapters so far. K bye**

* * *

Shuichi sighed deeply as he looked over his school planner. It was only Wednesday and he already had too much to do this week. With a maths test coming up later in the month, an essay due in Japanese in two days, a full report on a historical murder due for history next week, and a talk to memorise for English, he was swamped. The last thing he needed was to be given a physics project.

He prayed quietly to himself as the teacher spoke.

"Atua, if you're up there, I'll do anything for this teacher to not give me a project. I swear. I'll finally let Angie take my blood. Anything. Just please, no more projects, no more-"

"And you have a project due for the end of the week!"

Well shit.

"A partner project!"

Shuichi didn't have any close friends in this class.

"And I'll be assigning partners."

He was royally screwed.

The teacher went on to explain that they'd have to do research into one of the planets (which would also be chosen for them) and make a presentation about it. Thankfully, there would be no presenting in front of the class. They just had to email to the teacher to get it graded.

"So, partners! Hoshi, you'll be with Chabashira. You two are doing Mars."

Tenko visibly made a face. Ryoma did not seem pleased with the arrangement.

"Naegi, go with Hinata to do Earth. Ishimaru, you're with Tsumiki for Jupiter. Saihara, you'll be working with Togami on Venus."

Oh god. Of course the anxious kid who can't trust himself to get anything right would end up with the overly confident, asshole rich kid. Wasn't this just great? Shuichi could already feel the worry rising in his heart. Byakuya was never one to play nice.

Before he had even tuned his brain back in to the world, the bell was ringing for their next class.

"Remember; projects are due this Friday! Late work will _not_ be accepted!"

After quickly shoving his belongings into a backpack, he trudged out of the class, tipping his hat down to cover his eyes. With the intention of hiding in a corner of the school's cafeteria for his free period, he tried to slip through the crowds quietly. However this plan was immediately ruined when someone grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

All his muscles instinctively tensed up as he turned around to see who had seized him. To his utter surprise, Byakuya Togami was looking down at him. Less surprising was the unimpressed look on the taller boy's face.

"U-um…?"

"Would I be correct in assuming that you have a free period now?"

"Ah, y-yes?" He stuttered nervously. Byakuya's confidence and height made him rather intimidating.

"Then we're going to the library. Come along." He began walking without even waiting for an answer, seeming to assume that Shuichi would follow. Shuichi rubbed the part of his arm that Byakuya had held, and scampered after him.

"I actually, uh, have a lot of projects to be working on…" Shuichi muttered.

He stopped dead in the corridor and sighed. "Fine. We will just have to do it after school then. Are you free tomorrow?"

Shuichi was sure his heart had stopped. All he wanted was to finish his projects, and now he was going to be alone with one of the most intimidating people he had ever met. And of course, he was too awkward to even say no.

"Yeah."

"I assume you know the Togami address?"

"Mhm…"

"Can you be there at 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect…"

"Don't be late." With those mildly threatening words and no goodbye, Byakuya left.

Shuichi wanted to fold in on himself. But instead, he forced himself to walk to the cafeteria, work on his projects and text his uncle to tell him he would be going out the following night.

* * *

He was early. For the past few hours, Byakuya's parting words of "don't be late" had echoed in Shuichi's mind over and over. His paranoia ended up making him twenty minutes early.

After waiting out in the cold for ten minutes, he decided that being ten minutes early wouldn't look _too_ odd. It was mostly an excuse to get out of the cold, but Shuichi pretended to believe it anyway and went up to knock on the door.

It was answered by a maid, who showed him up to Byakuya's bedroom. The affluent progeny was already sitting doing research at his desk. He barely even glanced up when they entered.

"Thank you, Asami. Saihara, sit down."

He obeyed, pulling out a chair from the corner.

They sat in absolute silence for a while- Byakuya not ceasing his work and Shuichi being too awkward to say anything- until Byakuya was finally finished with what he was doing and swivelled around to look at Shuichi.

"You're early," he remarked.

"I over estimated how long it'd take to get here," he mumbled, not wanting to admit he'd been fretting over his timing for hours.

Byakuya nodded slightly. "We were assigned the planet Venus, correct?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Do you know anything about it in advance, or are we starting from the basics?"

Shuichi thought for a moment. "Its mass and diameter are similar to Earth's. There are fast winds near the top of the clouds, but slower winds below. It was originally thought to have been two objects; the morning star and the evening star. They both had names that I can't quite remember, but an alternate name for the morning star was Lucifer. All the mountains and craters are named after women with a couple exceptions like the Maxwell Mountains."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You stutter less when you're talking about facts."

"I-I do..?" Shuichi tilted his head.

"Mhm. And hide your face less. Just a couple things I've noticed." He turned back to his computer. "I suppose I'll put together the presentation. There's a laptop over there, or use your phone if you prefer. Just provide extra information whenever I need it."

They used this working system, which turned out to work quite well, for the next hour or so before Shuichi's eyelids began to droop. He fought hard to keep his eyes open and his mind focused, but he could feel his concentration steadily slipping. After a mere few minutes, he succumbed to the call of sleep and gently slumped onto the desk.

* * *

When he next awoke, he noticed things very slowly. The first thing he noticed was that the bed he was in was far softer and more comfortable than his own. The blankets were also fluffier. Then he noticed that the only light in the room was a soft glow behind him. Next he realised that his jacket was gone. Finally, he rolled over and realised he had fallen asleep in Byakuya's house.

He was mortified. How could he be anything else? Except… he was other things too. He was extremely grateful, for one. Grateful that, not only had he let him sleep, but Byakuya had removed his extra layers and put him in bed. He was also filled with a strange emotion he couldn't quite explain that made him feel warm inside.

He stared at the back of Byakuya's head for a little while before the other boy let out a yawn, cracked his back and got up. Shuichi wasn't quite sure what came over him, but he automatically pretended to be asleep as soon as Byakuya moved.

Whatever he had been expecting, it had not been this.

Byakuya pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and murmured "Sleep well. Seems you could use it." He removed something from his closet and changed in a dark corner of the room before slipping into bed beside him.

The bed was large enough that they were nowhere near each other, but even so, Shuichi's heart was pounding and his head going a mile a minute.

The situation was not helped by the blond shifting closer and gently looping his arm around him

* * *

 **Well, that happened and was bizarrely cute.**

 **Next ship- Kaede X Sonia.**

 **Bye from ya boi**


End file.
